Of angels and devils
by Httyd4eva
Summary: Percy and his friends are sent on a mission to go down to earth and help a 'human' boy, Leo, get through a hard time and make sure he doesn't go bad. Nico, and his friends, are sent to corrupt the boy and bring him back with them. though the one thing no one accounted for was the probability of love interfering. Angel/Devil AU Nicercy. Full sum inside.


**Full sum:**

**Percy and his friends, Grover, Frank, Hazel and Annabeth, are sent on a mission by Zeus, the king of the angels, to go down to earth and help a 'human' boy, Leo, get through a hard time and make sure he doesn't go bad. Nico, Jason, Piper and Reyna, are sent to corrupt the boy and bring him back with them, by Hades, king of the devils. though the one thing neither king accounted for was the chance of love intefering. Angel/Devil AU Nicercy.**

**.**

"Enter, Perseus," said the King of the Angels from his high throne.

"My-my liege?" said boy bowed, stuttering.

The King sighed, "Do you know why you are here, boy?" he asked.

"Ummm…" he fidgeted under the king's hard stare, "No, sir, not really. The guards wouldn't tell me," he said, being unusually polite.

The King rolled his eyes, "Well, Perseus," the boy cringed at the sound of his full name, "Our sources tell us that a Leo Valdez has been running through a rough time, ever since his mother died eight years ago," Perseus winced, poor boy, "And with his behavioral issues since then he's about to get shipped off to wilderness school. Now, since it is not solely the fault of the child, we are sending you and a small band of angels, previously informed by their sectors' heads. You shall be attending Goode High, I wish you good luck," he said.

"Ummm…" stammered the young black-haired angel.

The King rolled his eyes, "Yes, boy, what is it?" he asked, impatiently.

"It just- it seems this task is rather important-"

"Yes child, it is."

"Um, so why aren't you sending more… _experienced_? Angels out?" he asked.

The King just rolled his eyes, then, as though he were talking to a toddler, said, "Because the boy is a _boy!_ It makes more sense for you to do it, for you'll be able to get closer. Not to mention it'd bring your family's name back on record after the little… fiasco."

The boy, Perseus, gulped. Everyone knew the tales. Everyone knew the truth. Roughly a thousand years ago, Poseidon, head of the armies of heaven had proposed a plan so outrageous he'd been stripped of all titles, and became the ruler of the humans. He'd proposed that heaven and hell should mix together, co-exist, share each others' qualities and bring forth a new race. After that he'd become King of the humans, the little half-good, half-bad beings who walked the earth, created by his followers. And then, sixteen years ago, he'd met an angel, a beautiful one, and with her he bore him, Perseus "Percy" Jackson, one of the Sea angels, guardians of sea vessels and sea life etc. Because Poseidon wasn't an angel anymore, though still had the archangel immortality that Lords Zeus, Hades and Poseidon were born with, regardless of how far the brothers had drifted over the millennia, and Percy hadn't been born human or devil, it had brought disgrace to the Jackson name, not that Sally's brother Frederick minded, though that may've had more to do with the daughter he'd illegitimately had with the archangel who sovereigned over the scholastic angels. Though Annabeth wasn't as looked down upon as Percy, because her mother was still an angel.

Percy nodded, "Thank you, Lord Zeus. And my companions are?..." he asked, his politeness slightly more forced.

"Annabeth Chase, you know her, Frank Zhang, you know him, Hazel Levesque, you know her, and your friend, Grover," he said each name with distaste.

None of them were exactly looked upon in the angel community. Other than their unique, even for angels, beauty and extensive skill, there really wasn't much going for them lineage wise.

Annabeth, well, she was illegitimate.

Hazel wasn't _just_ illegitimate, no, she'd been born by two devils, and not just _any_ devils, but the devil _king_ and his ex-girlfriend who proved too evil for even '_him_', yet, miraculously, when she'd been born, Chaos must've favored her because she was born with the feathery white wings of an angel.

Frank's mother had died on a mission in Afghanistan to try and use her goodness-influencing ways, along with some others, to try and help the innocents evacuate the area. And it _really_ didn't help that he was illegitimate to the War angel sovereign [whom no one really liked].

And Grover Underwood was, well, um. He cried when he was frustrated, was obsessed with Enchiladas and he, um, he was… angels were just cruel, it seemed, not needing a reason to dislike you, _especially_ if you were in the wrong crowd but too loyal and caring to leave them.

Percy nodded, taking his pardon and trying not to show his excitement at being let out into the human world…

.

Nico di Angelo walked into his father's throne room. He'd been summoned for something high-order, it had to be, or else his father wouldn't call him in from his practice of influencing bitter people to wreak havoc, avenge their loved ones, or convince someone to commit homo/suicide.

"Yes, father," he said, bowing.

"Rise, my son," said Hades.

Nico rose.

"Now, I'm sure you're wondering why I called you here-"

"Indeed," said Nico, looking at him expectantly.

"You see, there's this human born boy, Leo Valdez, his father is Hephaestus, archangel sovereign of the mechanic angels, and I want you to corrupt him, with a few of your friends, and turn him into a devil."

"Hmmm…" mused Nico, "A part angel part human hybrid, the two of your brother's realms merged as one… interesting."

"Indeed," agreed Hades, "He'd make a rather powerful devil and with him on our side, we _might_ just be able to take over my brother's realms."

Nico nodded, "I shall leave right away, where is the boy situated?"

"Goode High, New York."

Nico grimaced at the name, "Goode?"

Hades shrugged, "I'd've preferred it if he'd gone to Badde High*, but we can't all have our way."

Nico nodded, "Farewell father, I shall see you soon, and bring you back a new devil."

Hades nodded, "Yes, and please, I want you to take this," he handed him a mirror, "To contact me. Say my name and it'll contact me."

Nico nodded and took his leave.

He knew _exactly_ who he wanted: Reyna, Jason and Piper, with those three they'd _definitely_ manage to corrupt the boy, and then they could plot world domination…

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**new story, don't hurt me. Anyways, I know Nico seems pretty evil, but that's because Percy's supposed to balance him out, and Percy seems unusually nice because Nico's supposed to balance him out (and because he's scared of Zeus but let's not let that one out ok?). *sniggers* speaking of Percy, he and the angels are going to have a **_**really**_** hard time fitting in in the mortal world. Now for the ***

***- if you're on iFunny, then look me up (my name **_**never**_** changes) and you'll know the joke behind this.**

**Btw, has this been done before? Because I searched: angels devils; and: angels demons, under PJATO and nothing matched it. but I have this feeling, in my belly (lol, North quote) that it **_**has**_** been done before. So if you do know of it being done, please tell me. Thnx!**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo ;P (funny how most of the time my finger hits the 'v' and it says peave out yo;P)**

**Bai!**


End file.
